As the development of Information and Communication technology, various smart desktop devices and smart portable devices are innovative and inventive. The smart desktop devices and the smart portable devices can be used with wearable devices to create more applications of the smart desktop devices and the smart portable devices. This is an important milestone in Information and Communication technology.
The wearable device can communicate with the smart desktop devices or the smart portable devices. For example, the wearable device can show the important message or an incoming call received by the smart desktop devices or the smart portable devices, or controls an application on the smart desktop devices or the smart portable devices. Moreover, the wearable device also includes detecting, analyzing, and processing functions which the detected signal can be transmitted to the smart desktop devices or the smart portable devices in order to be analyzed and processed.